teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Status Asthmaticus
"Status Asthmaticus" is the tenth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was writen by Jeff Davis & Ian Stokes and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the seventieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 24, 2015. Synopsis Scott and his pack face their greatest enemy yet, with both lives and friendships on the vergeof being destroyed.http://www.mtv.com/episodes/1zlas7/teen-wolf-status-asthmaticus-season-5-ep-510 Recap A pissed off Liam doesn't understand why Scott won't bite Hayden to save her. Scott says that it's possible that it will kill her and Liam insists that there has to be something they can do. Scott says there is something else they can do and Theo reminds them that they have to move fast. Stiles is driving off to the station when his car begins smoking so bad he exits coughing. He grabs his tool set and sees the missing wrench as a reminder of what he did. He grabs the wrench walks away from the jeep and throws it at the window before taking a seat on the road. At the dispatch, there are numerous reports of an animal on all fours running through the streets, however, it's switching between four legs and two. There is complete chaos over the dispatch as the creature is headed towards Beacon Hills High School. Hayden's sister barely escaped the creature and meets Sheriff Stilinski at the school but the creature has wreaked havoc, throwing the brick Beacon Hills sign through the building. Just then, the three Dread Doctors are creeping up behind them. Scott's mom joins them at the clinic and they are trying to save Hayden with a dangerous procedure. Meanwhile the Sheriff is going through his files and finds another clue that puts Stiles at the scene of the crime. Scott and Theo are waiting patiently outside and Theo tells him they need to prepare Liam and the rest of his pack for the worst. Theo offers to talk to all of them and get them back on Scott's side, mostly Stiles. Lydia has been staying by Parrish's side while he's in prison and doesn't leave him even when he asks. They realize they are both closely related to death around them. The camera switches to a sleeping Scott who seems as if he is being Stalked by Liam, whose eyes are glowing bright yellow. The next day Stiles' jeep is towed away and Malia is there to pick him up. She asks him if they can fix it and he says there is not enough duct tape in the world to fix it. When she asks how come he let it get so bad, he tells her there have been a few distractions. Malia tells him she noticed all of them and Stiles asks to go to the station to see his dad. Parrish tells Lydia that she scared him once. He said he thought he was going to die the night he saw the werewolf because he saw her. Lydia goes over a myth Kira told her and notices something. She leaves Parrish and tells him she has to check on something. At the clinic, Hayden is asking for her sister as the cure doesn't seem to be working. Scott volunteers to find her since there are cops all over Beacon Hills High School. Before Malia drops Stiles off she asks him if he is going to tell his dad about Donovan. He is surprised that she knew but she said it never mattered to her that's why she never said anything. Stiles says it matters to him and after a brief pause he leaves Malia who has a terrified look on her face. Parrish is having dreams about the Nemeton while Lydia reads a passage about the hellhound, a dark creature in disguise. She looks up from her book and Theo appears behind her. She says someone is going to die there and Theo says he can't allow her to tell anyone. He says he wants all of them and when she asks why he tells her he will give her some time to think about it and hits her in the face. Malia returns to the woods where she remembers the vision of a woman holding guns at her car. She is interrupted by Theo who was in the form of a hound and turns back into a human in front of her eyes. Malia asks how he did that. Theo stands naked in front of Malia as Hayden has to be rushed to the hospital. Theo tells Malia he wants to help her, help all of them because Scott won't. He says Hayden is still a chimera and there are still two more dangerous ones unaccounted for. He tries to convince her that the chimeras need them. Parrish has escaped his holding cell and is walking out in a trance. Stiles has to tell the deputies not to shoot and follows him out. Theo has apparently locked someone in a closet and threw away the key. Scott's mother is trying to get through to a slipping Hayden and tells her that Scott will bring her sister. Scott is looking for Lydia and when he calls her phone he notices it's sitting on a library shelf. He follows a trail of sand and when he turns he sees Theo touching mountain ash. Theo was the first chimera but he wasn't perfect. Scott tries to attack Theo but he steps back behind the ash and Scott hits the deck hard. Theo tells Scott he has no friends to call and that he will have to wait to see what happens next. When Scott asks what's next, Theo replies, "the super moon." Mason rushes over to the hospital and asks Scott's mother if they should be seeking the help of a doctor. She says with the amount of mercury in Hayden's body she shouldn't be alive. Scott is trying to break the barrier of mountain ash but this time he seems too weak. His asthma is also kicking in. Just then he notices an open door leading to a hatch and begins climbing. Malia is walking through the hospital and stumbles upon another chimera. She prepares herself for battle. Scott reaches the rooftop but is still finding it hard to break through and also runs out of asthma medication. He realizes that he has been inhaling wolfsbane since the day Theo tossed him the inhaler. There are bigger problems. Liam is now on the top of the roof. He is angry and growing stronger through the super moon. Scott is trying to reason with him but Liam says that Scott will fulfill his promise even if it kills him. Scott's mother tells Mason to get Liam because Hayden is dying. Liam is busy battling Scott and his anger is being fueled by the super moon. They continue the fight and fall through a window back into the library. Malia is battling a tough chimera who has the upper hand until Braeden saves her life. She looks at her and Braeden asks "what the hell was that?" Parrish enters a parking lot and Stiles is still following closely. Parrish opens up a cooler where a dead chimera has been placed. Braeden informs Malia that her mother, "The Desert Wolf," knows she's alive and is coming back to Beacon Hills. Stiles is frantically trying to tell Theo they have to follow Parrish and find Scott. Theo tells him that Scott doesn't want to talk to him but he thinks the Sheriff does. There is an epic fight going on between Scott and his beta Liam. Scott is begging Liam not to fight him and says he can't let him kill him. Scott turns full alpha and readies himself for battle. Stiles asks Theo where his father is and Theo just tells him that he covered for him. He tells Stiles that he came for the pack but it doesn't include Scott. Stiles is so angry when Theo tells him he has more blood on his hands than anyone, Stiles replies, "I'm about to get more." Theo says he will tell him where his dad is, however, he has to promise not to tell Scott. Stiles is attacking Theo who is really playing mind games with Stiles. He says he might hate him now but he will understand that he can't help both his father and Scott. Theo tells him he still has time. Scott is telling Liam that Theo is the reason he wants to kill him however, Liam says that he wants to kill Scott because he wants to. They continue to battle and Liam is kicking Scott's ass. Meanwhile, Hayden dies while she's with Scott's mom. Liam hacks away at Scott before he is interrupted by Mason. Mason asks him what he's doing then tells Liam that Hayden died a few minutes ago, stopping Liam dead in his tracks. Liam races to be by Hayden's side as Mason picks Scott off the ground. Theo walks in on them before Scott can escape and throws Mason to the side. Theo then attacks Scott who tells him that his pack will never be like Theo. Then it looks as if Scott might have been killed by Theo. Stiles reaches his father instead of Scott and while Liam holds Hayden in his arms and kisses her goodbye, Parrish comes to take her away to the Nemeton. Scott's mother races over to his side to check on him and she tries to bring him back. Mason tells her that Scott hasn't had a pulse in 15 minutes. His mother is adamant in bringing him back to life and shuts Mason down every time he tries to tell her it's no use. She is pressing against his chest and with one heavy hit, Scott roars awake. He is alive! Lydia wakes up and Theo enters her mind angrily in search of Parrish. He sees what he needs to then makes his way over to a tank holding a creature. Scott tells his mother he lost everyone. She tells him that every hero suffers a loss. She says they will come back to him because he's a leader. Leaders always have hope. Theo brings Lydia to the Nemeton and tells her to watch after he injects her and the dead chimeras with a serum hat brings them all back to life. It looks like Theo has his pack but it's in the form of failed chimeras. He tells them he is there alpha and they all belong to him. Lydia watches the whole thing go down helplessly. The Dread Doctors break down a wall that leads to what appears to be a mythical drawing of a Hellhound and the beast battling. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (credit only) *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Benita Robledo as Deputy Valerie Clark *Michael Johnston as Corey *Henry Zaga as Josh Diaz *Jordan Fisher as Noah Patrick *Shannon McClung as Dispatcher Patterson *Aaron Thornton as Deputy Strauss *Marti Matulis as The Surgeon *Douglas Tait as The Pathologist *Caitlin Dechelle as The Geneticist Trivia *Final episode of season five Part A. Videos References Category:Season Five Episodes